The Five Hidden Leaves
by PeppaKahoonaLagoona
Summary: Tenten, a young Chinese woman, joins a band called the Five Hidden Leaves after their vocalist, Ino Yamanaka, quits. When they find out that Ino joined their rival band, a battle of the bands breaks out. How far with the Five Hidden Leaves go to be recognized in the cruel music world? -mainly NejiTen- Image Artwork is not mine.
1. Prologue

Five Hidden Leaves

**Summary: **Tenten, a young Chinese woman, joins a band called the Five Hidden Leaves after their vocalist, Ino Yamanaka, quits. When they find out that Ino joined their rival band, a battle of the bands breaks out. How far with the Five Hidden Leaves go to be recognized in the cruel music world?

**Warning: **T for Tayuya's potty mouth.

**Pairings: **NejiTen, ShikaTema, GaaYuya, NaruHina. (Possibly SasuIno and SaiSaku, or maybe SasuSaku and SaiIno, or SasuSai and SakuNoOne and InoNoOne. Lol. Can't decide yet.)

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Naruto… JKL got this idea while reading vol.9 of NANA. :P

**Author's Notes: **This is JKL's first AU story in three years, so she hopes she didn't confuse anybody. Sorry if they're OOC-ish, especially Tayuya and Temari. She wanted to play Temari off as a nice big sister type and Tayuya was in like, what, four episodes? JKL don't even remember what she acted like…but she loved her!

Peppa typed it while JKL thought of the chapter ideas.

* * *

_Leaves,_

_I can't do this anymore, and I'm sorry. I want to follow my heart, and my heart isn't in this band. I don't want to be a hidden leaf anymore. I'm sorry. I don't know how many times I have to say it. I'm sorry. I'll miss you all. It won't be hard for you to replace me, I promise._

_Itachi, you need to stop being such a man-hoe! HONESTLY! I wouldn't be surprised if I pick up a magazine and the headline reads 'FHL's Manager Uchiha Itachi Impregnates Five Different Woman'! C'mon now, Ita. You're an oldie. You gotta think about settling down braaaaah. Having threesomes with exclusively Tayuya and Temari is __**not**__ settling down, by the way, so don't even think about it!_

_Tayuya, I love you, but you need to tone down your attitude. I'll miss it, don't get me wrong, but whoever you replace me with might not be cool with it. Your attitude is just like your hair—fiery and red. I love you, babe. I was going to ask you to take care of Sai, but he's your brother, so I know you will._

_Temari, YOU, milady, better take good care of your brother! I know Naruto's a pain, but he's really cool to drink with. Keep an eye on him though, he's a flirt. And if he ends up with an STD, you'll need to find a new bassist AND a new vocalist._

_Naruto, you're a good kid. Stay gold, ponyboy. ;) Just kidding. But honestly, be good. Temari works hard for you. You're a funny, sweet guy and a great bassist. My replacement will be SURE to love you._

_Sai, you're an amazing guy. You really should smile more. You have a great voice, too. Use it wisely, my dear. I love you, and I'm sorry. I'm gonna miss you most of all. I didn't mean to break your heart…please don't hold it against me. I just couldn't be a part of this anymore._

_I'll see you all again one day, and hopefully we'll be a band again one day. I'll miss you all. _

_Xoxo,_

_Ino Y._

Tayuya crumpled the letter in her hands. "What the fuck _is _this?" Tayuya threw it on the ground. "What a bitch! Does she honestly think she can fucking ditch us like this? I'm going to fucking drag her ass back here and tear her ass apart!" Sai ran his fingers through his onyx colored hair and took a deep breath.

"Calm down, Tayuya." He tried his best to keep his voice from shaking. Temari Uzumaki placed a hand on his back and rubbed it gently.

"We'll get through this." She whispered to her dark eyed companion. Her brother, Naruto, shook his head.

"Nah, Tayuya has every right to be pissed! What are we going to do with a damn vocalist!" Naruto threw his hands into the air, screaming at his sister. Temari took a deep breath.

"I don't know, Naruto. All I know is we can't give up yet."

* * *

Ino Yamanaka stood outside a sound booth. She stared into the room, which contained the members of Black-n-White and their manager, Sakura Haruno. Ino didn't know what they were saying, but she could feel her heart beating through her chest. She wanted this job—no, she needed it. She frowned slightly, the memory of this morning filling her brain. She hated that she ditched them, _abandoned them_, but she knew that Black-n-White was going to take her to bigger, better places. She cracked her knuckles a bit and put on her best smile as Neji Hyuuga, the lead guitarist of Black-n-White, led his band out of the booth.

"We thought about it and _they_," Neji shot his band mates a look, "decided that you were good enough." He began to walk slow circles around Ino, seizing her up. "I don't like you, though. Your voice is pitchy, and somewhat annoying to be honest."

"I'm sorry…" Ino quivered in fear. Neji Hyuuga was something to be afraid of, though. With his lavender eyes, tall and broad structure, and deep voice, he could send shivers down anyone's spine. Shikamaru Nara, the rhythm guitarist, decided that it was his turn to speak up.

"Don't mind him…" The pineapple headed boy mumbled, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Gaara, the drummer, just blinked and watched the scene go down.

"As long as you can make us some money with those lungs, you're in." The pink haired manager chimed in.

"I can assure you, you'll make money off my voice!"

"We don't want your assuring." Neji shook his head. "You gotta show our fans that you're good enough. Unfortunately for me, my opinion doesn't really have much of a say. If our fans like you, we'll make money." Ino nodded, taking in all of this information.

"Don't let me down, Yamanaka." Sasuke stated.

* * *

**Peppa: **We hope the prologue was to your liking.

**JKL: **If you're a wee bit confused, let me elaborate it for ya. Basically, Ino leaves the Five Hidden Leaves and joins Black-n-White, their rival band. Everyone in the Five Hidden Leaves, excluding Tenten, hated everyone in Black-n-White, excluding Shikamaru and Sakura, when they were in High School.

Tenten moved to Japan from China, I'd say, a year before the events in this prologue. Shikamaru didn't join Black-n-White until after they graduated High School.

**Peppa: **Read and review, please, mates!


	2. A New Leaf!

Chapter One: A New Leaf

_Don't own anything except like the plot and the story…don't own the songs or the characters so hop off my nuts!_

* * *

"That was fucking terrible. NEXT!" Tayuya shouted, practically jumping out of her seat. She was ready to pull her hair out. She sat back down and rubbed her temple. "We've been through sixteen _fucking_ people, Itachi. We need to give it up. There's literally no fucking hope for FHL." Tayuya let out a long, agitated sigh.

"Shit! Now I actually have to go to college." Naruto slammed his hands on the table, rattling all of their drinks. Temari shot him a glare.

"Somehow I doubt you would get into college, dickless." Sai retorted with a smile. Their manager, Itachi, shook his head at the childish display that was coming from the band members. He waited for Sai and Naruto to finish their argument before speaking.

"There's only four more auditions left. We can get through this." Itachi expression didn't change at all. It was blank, and Temari partly wished she knew what he was thinking. She crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat.

"If the first sixteen people were bad, what makes you think these last four won't be?" Sai questioned, rubbing the back of his neck. Temari nodded, realizing that he did have a valid point.

"I have something called hope." Itachi shot the boy a glare. Sai rolled his eyes at this and looked at the door. "Next!" When the next auditionee entered, they all looked surprised, except for Itachi and Sai. They examined the girl before them. She had chocolate colored eyes, and equally chocolate colored hair that was wrapped into two buns that were situated on either side of her head. She was wearing a white tank top and red khakis.

"You've gotta be kidding me…" Naruto mumbled under his breath. Tayuya leaned over and whispered,

"Why does she look like she's straight out of Street Fighter?"

"Shut up." Itachi hissed. He turned back to the girl and flashed her his fakest smile. "Hello, I'm Itachi Uchiha, Five Hidden Leaves' manager."

"Nice to meet your acquaintance Uchiha-sama, and the rest of you!" The girl waved slightly. Naruto stood up and held his hand out.

"So you think you got what it takes to be Ino Yamanaka's replacement!" He exclaimed. Temari pulled him back into his chair. He crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air, obviously displeased. Temari rubbed his blonde head, grinning.

"State your name, age, and reason for wanting to be in this band." Sai instructed. The girl nodded, her buns following her head as it moved up and down.

"I'm Tenten- no last name. I'm twenty years old and I want to be in this band because it's always been my dream to be a singer and make people happy with my tunes!" She chirped, shifting her weight from foot to foot. Sai nodded, and looked at Itachi.

"What will you be singing for us today, Tenten?" Itachi tilted his head to the side, his black hair falling all over his face. Tenten shrugged,

"A song I wrote called Your Star." She smiled at him. Itachi nodded, edging for her to go on. She coughed into her hand and cleared her throat.

"_I can't see your star._

_I can't see your star._

_Though I patiently waited, bedside, for the death of today._

_I can't see your star._

_The mechanical lights of Lisbon frightened it away." _ Tenten paused for a moment. Tayuya's mouth gapped open, Temari covered her mouth in surprise, and Naruto's jaw dropped.

"She's _amazing_." He whispered to his older sister. Temari nodded.

"How can such a cute, little thang have such a harsh, raspy voice?" Temari asked to no one in particular. Itachi hushed them as Tenten continued.

_"And I'm alone now,_

_Me and all I stood for._

_We're wandering now._

_All in parts and pieces, swim lonely, find your own way out." _Tayuya couldn't resist her urge to clap for the girl. Tenten smiled and resumed.

"_I can't see your star._

_I can't see your star._

_How can the darkness feel so wrong?"_

Once she finished, Temari, Tayuya, and Naruto all jumped to their feet, clapping. Sai and Itachi just exchanged glances and gave similar nods of approval. Tenten grinned,

"Did I do well?" She cocked her head to the side. Itachi nodded, and stood up. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You, my dear, did well enough to make yourself the fifth hidden leaf. Welcome to the team."

* * *

_One Week Later_

Ino Yamanaka sat on the wood floor in her band mates, Gaara and Shikamaru's, apartment. Even though she had been in the band for barely a month, she had already established close relationships with Shikamaru, Sakura, and re-established her high school friendship with Sasuke Sasuke (or at least she thought so). Neji still treated her like shit, and Gaara still acted like she didn't exist.

"Aye, Shikamaru, get over here!" She called to her bandmate. Shikamaru stalked into the living room and plopped himself on the couch.

"What?" He groaned. Ino stood up and placed her pink laptop onto his belly. He stared at the screen; a SceneSetters blog entry. He looked at the headline that read '**Hidden Leaves Gets Fifth Member: Replaces Ino'.** He skimmed through the article before handing Ino her laptop back. "Well, I guess they moved on faster than you thought they would." Ino rolled her eyes and sat on his lap.

"She probably sounds terrible." Ino stated. Shikamaru closed his eyes and mumbled something along the lines of 'yeah, whatever'. "What do you mean 'yeah, whatever'?" Ino mocked him.

"Well, I just highly doubt that they were desperate enough to hire someone who sounds terrible." Shikamaru explained. Ino rolled her eyes hating how technical her bandmate was.

"I don't doubt that. They really are that pathetic." Ino shook her head.

* * *

Tenten twirled around and looked at herself in the mirror that was hanging on the back of the door. She, Temari, and Tayuya were all squeezed into one, small fitting room in a well-known Gothic Lolita store. Tenten examined herself in the mirror. She had on black denim short-shorts, fishnet tights, red leg warmers, and a black tube top with a red lace fishnet shirt underneath it. "This isn't really me." She sighed. Temari and Tayuya simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"It's not supposed to be you, because you're…"

"A fucking fairy princess." Tayuya cut Temari off. "This is a fucking rock band. You're not gonna fucking fit in if you wear….the shit you normally wear." Temari took a deep breath and turned to the bun haired girl.

"I hate to say it, but she's right. I hate being the one that has to change you for fame but it's something that is inevitable. You think Naruto likes wearing black all the time?" Temari shook her head. "Hell no. But he's the bassist in a hard rock band—it has to be done. We're labeled as 'gothic', 'hardcore' and 'screamo'. So, we gotta play the part we're given."

"Why can't we just change the label then?" Tenten crossed her arms over her chest. Temari slapped her forehead with her hand.

"Jesus, you're uncooperative. If we change the label, then we wouldn't win."

"Win?" Tenten tilted her head to the side. "Win what?" Tayuya took a deep breath, not really wanting to explain the story.

"Well, have you ever heard of Black-n-White?" Tayuya cocked her head to the side and slid against the wall, sitting on the ground. Tenten shook her head, causing Temari to roll her eyes. "They're our rival band…they were a little more famous than we were, but they lost their vocalist." Tayuya slammed her fist against the floor. "Then we lost our soon after…"

"They suck, though. All they care about is the money." Temari stated, shaking her head sadly. Tenten scratched her head, her bun moving slightly out of place.

"Have you ever considered that maybe your old vocalist went to BNW?"

"No," Tayuya responded quickly. "Now hurry up, Sai wants to meet up so we can write some songs for the album."

"We're starting it already?" Tenten gushed, jumping up and down. Temari nodded. "Ahhh! Wǒ hěn gāoxìng*!" Tayuya and Temari exchanged glances, shrugging.

After about an hour, the three girls were in Temari's Toyota camry, on their way back to the band's house. They walked through the door and were greeted by Sai and Itachi sitting at the kitchen table, having a stare down with one another.. "Took you guys long enough." Sai stated, sipping his coffee. Temari nodded apologetically.

"She's hopeless." She gave Tenten a soft smile. Tenten flashed her a toothy grin.

"I honestly don't care." Itachi didn't take his eyes of Sai. "Sai has already started writing something up." Itachi held Sai's notebook in the air and Temari reached out and grabbed it from him. Temari skimmed through it before handing it to Tayuya. Tayuya read it carefully before handing it back to Sai.

"I'd think that the vocalist would want to read what she has to sing." Itachi shot a glance in Tenten's direction.

"I win." Sai cut in, flashing Itachi a fake smile. Itachi let out a small 'tsk' and crossed his arms. Tayuya rolled her eyes. Sai handed his song-writing notebook to Tenten, who opened it and read it. After she was done, she made a face.

"Err..." She let out. Tayuya, Temari, Sai and Itachi all directed their attention to her. "It's nice and metaphorical and all but…it has no real meaning." Tenten closed the book. Itachi furrowed his eyebrows, glaring at the girl.

"Sai has been writing our songs since we started this band _in highschool_." He pointed out. Tenten nodded.

"Yes, yes, I know this. But…don't you think he should get a little help every once in a while?" She walked over to Sai and opened the notebook again. She took his pencil and began to make marks, adding and removing words and lines. Naruto walked into the dining room with his laptop in hand.

"Aye, guys, you need to see this shit." Naruto growled. He practically slammed his laptop down. Tayuya, Tenten, Temari, Sai and Itachi all gathered around it.

"Ino Yamanaka Quits Five Hidden Leaves, Goes to Black-n-White." Temari read out loud. "This is bullshit!"

"That's what I said!" Naruto snapped. For a second, Tenten couldn't tell the yelling siblings apart. She wanted to laugh, but knew it wasn't a good time.

"She fucking left to join that joke of a fucking band?" Tayuya exclaimed, the vein on her neck practically popping out. "I'll kill the bitch!" Tayuya shook her fists. She looked about ready to kill, and Tenten could have sworn that her brown eyes flashed red.

"Calm down." Itachi directed. They all did as they were told and calmed down a bit. "There is good that comes out of this. Not only did we get this," Itachi looked at Tenten and she almost thought she saw a smile on his face, "but we can also write some songs about our situation." Itachi looked at Sai. They all nodded.

"Tenten needs some work, though." Temari stated. Everyone directed their attention to her. "Well, you're a little loose, but I think in time you'll be better than Ino." Temari smiled.

* * *

Tenten was walking to go visit her adoptive brother, Yamato's house. She skipped down the streets of Konoha, trying to avoid the cracks. She was paying no attention to the world around her, which was a usual Tenten thing. That is until, she collided with something hard. Something hard, and she would later discover, something rude. Tenten plopped on the floor, letting out an 'ow'. She bowed her head and began repeating 'I'm sorry'.

"Alright, I get it, you can shut up now." Tenten looked up to see a young man who looked strikingly like a combination of Sai and Itcahi. He had the same, dark hair color as Sai and Itachi, and the front of his hair looked like Sai's. The back was in the shape of a….duck's bottom. He held out a hand and pulled Tenten up.

"I really mean it…I'm sorry." Tenten was about to re-begin her bunches of 'sorry' until she was cut off.

"Wait a minute…are you Tenten?" He wondered. Tenten looked around and nodded slowly.

"Yeah…why?" She tilted her head to the side. He began to chuckle a bit before looking directly into her eyes.

"Watch out for Itachi, he's a real player. He's nice, though." The boy patted her shoulder and began to walk off.

"Wait, who are you!"

"His brother and the better Uchiha, otherwise known as Sasuke."

* * *

**Peppa: **I liked this chapter a whole lot better than the prologue. JKL wrote this one. It's certainly the dog's. Let the battle of the bands begin!

**JKL: **We should probably tell you their ages and roles in the band. Tenten is twenty and, obviously, the vocalist of Five Hidden Leaves. Temari is twenty-one and is the guitarist of Five Hidden Leaves. She's also the one that handles their finances and pays their mortgage, because they all share one huge three bedroom house. Sai is nineteen and is the rhythm guitarist, Naruto is nineteen and is the bassist, and Tayuya is twenty-two and is the drummer. Itachi is the manager and he's about twenty-four. He didn't go to high school with them, but he's Sasuke's older brother so lol.

As for Black-n-White(BNW for short), Ino is nineteen and is the vocalist. Neji is twenty and is the rhythm guitarist and backing vocals. Shikamaru is nineteen and is the guitarist. Sasuke is nineteen and is the bassist, and Gaara is nineteen and is the drummer. Sakura is the manager and she's twenty. Shikamaru and Sakura didn't go to high school with them, and Shikamaru and Gaara share an apartment.

**Peppa: **Read and review please!

*- JKL forgot what this meant because, to be honest, we wrote this a while ago and we wrote it in a notebook and we're changing it as we type it up. In the original writing of it, they just met the other band and they did not know each other in High School. Anyway, I'm pretty sure this means 'I'm so excited!'

OH AND WHILE WE'RE NOTING NOTES, Please keep in mind that in this story, Temari is not related to Gaara (well, that changes in the sequel but...nevermind). Peppa feels like Temari looks more like Naruto then she does Gaara, anyway. .-.

* * *

_Copy-n-paste this URL and remove the PARANTHESES and spaces to listen to the song Tenten sung in this chapter: _http (:) (/) .com (/) watch?v=UAeY62gywso

_or google search: _Your Star _by _Evanescence


	3. Breakfast With The Leaves

**Chapter Two: **Breakfast With The Leaves

**Peppa**_: Insert your standard Naruto disclaimer here._

* * *

Tenten waltzed around the living room that she shared with her bandmates. No, not even her bandmates. After spending a month with the Hidden Leaves, Tenten already felt like she had a family. She tiptapped her feet onto the ground, stumbling on her own flip-flops and fell into the lap of the familiar bassist. She kissed him on his rosy cheek, careful not to smudge the tree lines that he forced Sai to draw on each morning.

"Ohayo, Naruto!" Tenten flashed him her biggest, brightest grin. Naruto chuckled at how enthusiastic the girl was. He had to admit, he was the same way. The difference between the two was that he wasn't wearing a ripped graphic tee and a black tutu. He smirked at Tayuya and Temari's poor attempt to change the China native. After all, you could take the girl out of the girly-girl, but you could never take the girly-girl out of the girl. Naruto returned her happiness with an equally big grin.

"Tenten, did Itachi tell you the good news?" Naruto didn't bother with morning greetings, this was far more important. Tenten shook her head, providing him with his answer. Naruto jumped up excitedly, practically knocking the goth-looking dancer off her feet. "We're playing at Hue." Tenten gave him a confused look and he mentally slapped himself. "Hue. The club that Hi5's father owns. Hi5 asked us to perform there."

"Hi5 as in…Hi5, the pop star?" Tenten tapped excitedly. "She wants us to perform at her dad's club?" Naruto grinned and nodded. Tenten raised her hand in the air, and Naruto highfived her. "How do you guys even know her?"

"You have to be on your best behavior!" Naruto exclaimed, ignoring the strange look that Tenten shot him. "And, make sure your voice is all well-rested. There's gonna be over 200 people in that bitch." Naruto explained. "Including her cousin's band…"

"That's nice but….how. Do. You. Know. HER!" Tenten shouted in his face, grabbing a handful of his orange shirt and shaking him around.

"Shut up, you'll wake everyone." Naruto smacked her hands down. "She was pretty close to Ino back in high school, but after finding out she joined Black-n-White, she stopped talking to her. The guitarist of that band is Hinata's cousin, and they like, hate each other or something," he explained. Tenten nodded excitedly, her smile not vanishing.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to meet Hi5!" Tenten jumped up and down, squealing. "Eeep, when is this happening?" She turned to him just in time to see his usual grin turn down into a frown, his expression suddenly turning serious.

"Tonight." He placed his hands on her shoulders, keeping her in place. "Ten, we gotta give this our all. If you're good, Hinata's father will sign us. We haven't had a label in like, a year. If your voice can get Hiashi Hyuuga wanting us, then you'll prove to the world that, not only are you way better than Ino, but you're also a goddess. So, please, give it everything you got."

"I will, Naruto-kun, I will." She began to bounce again. "I won't give it my ten percent or my twenty percent; I'll give it my 100 percent!"

"Give it your ten-ten." Naruto began to burst out laughing. "You get it? Because…your name is Tenten and, ten times ten is 100!" Tenten rolled her eyes at his corniness, which he obviously got from his older sister.

"I should have known it was you idiots being _trop fort_," A familiar voice stated. Tenten and Naruto both turned to look at the redhead who was standing at the door, looking rather unpleasant. Her hair stuck up in crazy places and there were large bags under her eyes. She squinted at them, her brown eyes shining with fury. "Keep your fucking mouths shut in the morning." Tenten rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Go get some coffee, babe, you're being grumpy." She pointed into the kitchen. Tayuya narrowed her brown eyes, glaring daggers at the bun-haired girl. She walked into the kitchen and stared at the empty coffee pot. With a sigh, she removed it from the coffee machine and walked back over to Tenten and Naruto. She put her free hand on her hip and used the other one to wave the pot angrily.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't fucking hit you in your_ la tête_ with this." She stared at the slightly younger woman, indignantly. Tenten laughed and stood up, walking over to the redhead. She patted her friend's shoulder, a smile on her face. Tayuya raised the pot higher into the air so that it was above Tenten's head. Her frown deepened as Tenten's smile widened. "I'm going to give you forty-one _seconds _to get your _cul_ in the kitchen and make me some fucking—"

"Why _forty-one_? That's such a random number," Naruto stated, interrupting the drummer. Tayuya glared at him and launched the coffee pot, which he successfully caught.

"Don't interrupt me, _con_!" Tayuya shot him another glare. Naruto raised the pot to his chest in mock surrender. "Just…go make the fucking coffee!" Tayuya barked. Tenten nodded submissively and walked over to Naruto. She took the pot out of his hands and shuffled into the kitchen. Naruto shook his head and glanced at Tayuya.

"You really shouldn't take advantage of her like that," Naruto began. "She tries really hard to please all of us." Tayuya rolled her eyes. She was in no mood to hear Naruto's stupid speeches this early in the morning. She waved her hand dismissively. "I mean it, ya bitch!" Naruto growled, shaking his fist in her direction. Tayuya was about to retort with a rude insult, but the two felt a dark aura approaching rapidly. Tayuya and Naruto reared their heads in the direction of the presence. In the hallway stood Itachi, with his dark hair covering his face and his shoulders slumped over.

"HOLY SHIT, IT'S THE GRUDGE!" Naruto jumped behind Tayuya, who was laughing like a maniac. Itachi glared at the two fools. "She's putting a curse on us! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Naruto shouted.

"Is there a reason why you morons are making so much noise?" Itachi ran his fingers through his hair, so his angry scowl was visible. Tayuya laughed lightly and pointed a finger in the direction of the kitchen.

"It's her fault, she didn't make any coffee." Tayuya tried to explain between giggles. "Y'know how I get when I don't get my coffee." Itachi crossed his arms and walked into the kitchen. His expression immediately changed and he dropped is arms to his sides.

"Tenten," Itachi said in a low voice. Tenten turned around and smiled at her manager.

"Ohayou, Ita-kun!" She patted his pale cheek as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned back to the counter and pressed the 'on' button on the coffee machine. Itachi placed his chin on her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" He tilted his head to the side, his onyx-colored hair tickling Tenten's shoulder. Tenten wanted to shrug, but she patted his head instead.

"I'm making breakfast for everyone, silly!" Itachi couldn't help but laugh at her response. He dropped his arms from away from her and pushed himself onto the counter.

"That's usually Sai's job." Itachi pointed out. Tenten shrugged and smiled to herself. She strutted over to the refrigerator and Itachi watched as her hips twerked from side to side. He rested his head in his palm and watched as she took a few eggs and the pack of bacon. She cracked the egg on a pan and lit the stove. She put the bagels in the toaster oven before re-focusing her attention to the eggs.

"Morning, my friends." Sai waved slightly as he entered the kitchen. "I thought I smelt food." He sat down at the dining room table and glanced in between the two. "Or am I mistaken, and you two were...how do you say..._doing the nasty_?" Sai tilted his head to the side, his bangs falling over his eyes ina childish way. He wore a huge, and obviously fake, grin.

"If you taste anything white, warm, and creamy in your bagel, it's not cream cheese. It's—" Itachi's statement was cut off by the sound of a loud 'SCHMMMMACK' and a familiar voice yelling out,

"You idiot!" Sai, Itachi, and Tenten exchanged glances.

"Temari," they all mumbled in a quick breath. Said blonde was not a morning person. In fact, she was abusive, short-tempered, and bossy if she was awaken before eleven. For the head hancho of the Five Hidden Leaves, Temari sure was lazy. She walked into the kitchen, a dark aura filling the room as soon as she entered. Tenten turned back around, flipping the eggs. Sai suddenly became extremely interested in what type of wood the table was made out of, and Itachi looked around innocently.

"Question…" Temari began in a low, almost sweet, voice. Itachi nodded for her to continue. "Why are you sitting your _fat ass_ on my marble freaking COUNTERTOP?" Itachi jumped down before she had a chance to hit him. Temari relaxed immediately.

"Hey, what's that smell?" Her and Itachi turned to Tenten, who was freaking out over black, crispy, that resembled their bagels.

"I burnt the bagels!" Tenten exclaimed the obvious. Sai ran up and clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Even worse than the morning grump over here is Tayuya when she's hungry." Sai's voice was barely above a whisper. As if on cue, Tayuya stormed into the kitchen.

"Where the _fuck_ is my food?" Tayuya roared; her voice like a storm. Tenten shrunk in fear, backing away toward the refrigerator.

"Um…right here." Tenten shoved a box of Cap'n Crunch into Tayuya's face. Tayuya looked down at the box, then up at Tenten. Everyone in the room watched with curiosity as Tayuya stared at the box. She opened up her mouth but didn't say anything for a moment.

"Well, then…" Tayuya trailed off. "Get me a fucking bowl!" Tayuya snapped and sat down. Everyone else sat down in the other available seats around the dining room table. Tenten got six bowls and set them in front of her bandmates. Everyone passed around the box of cereal.

"Dig in!" Tenten grinned. Temari, Tayuya, Sai, Itachi, and Naruto watched as Tenten shoved cereal into her mouth rapidly. "Rut?" She looked up at them, mouth full of food. Naruto stared in awe, Tayuya nodded proudly, Itachi stared at her in disgust, Temari looked at her with wide eyes, and Sai just sat with a blank expression.

"How…classy," Itachi commented.

"Were you being-_what's the term you use_?-sarcastic?" Sai looked at the other male, who responded by rolling his eyes.

* * *

**JKL:: **_Chapter two—done. I'm sorry this is so random. I just wanted to find a way to explain why and how they got to perform at the club. By the way, Tayuya speaks a lot of french because, as it will say in her backstory, her and Sai are from France. Here's a little Tayuya vocabulary:_

**_trop fort-_ **too loud

_**la tête-**_head

_**cul**_- ass

_**con**_-cunt, asshole, prick, sod, pussy, shithead

**Peppa:** _Be sure to tune in to next week's episode, when they meet Black-n-White and when Tenten gets introduced to her idol, Hi%_

**JKL:: **_Not literally next week but, you get the picture._


	4. The Leaves At Hue: Happy Birthday Neji!

**JKL: **_I updated because it's Neji's birthday...this chapter actually has zero things to do with Neji's birthday, but...he is introduced so...? :D_

* * *

Tenten sucked in a breath, trying her best not to move. She kept her lips pierced together as she tried to focus on the man in front of her. His ivory orbs scanned the six other people in the room.

"So far, I'm unimpressed." Though the man shared his daughter's milky white eyes and beautiful features, he sure as hell didn't share her personality. Tenten dug her nails into her thigh, trying her best to keep from out-bursting. "However, looks don't mean _that_ much to me. How well you play will help me decide whether or not I want you on Hyuuga Records." Tenten shifted her gaze to Temari, who stood up at the same time Hi5's father did.

"Sir, we will blow your mind," Temari bowed slightly. Hi5's father extended a hand out to her and she shook it. "Thank you, Hyuuga-sama."

"No. thank you, Uzumaki-san." With that, the other four Leaves and Itachi stood up and made a single file line out of the room. Tenten let out the breath she didn't even realize she was holding in and mentally reminded herself to _never_ sit between Sai and Itachi again. She patted her dress and followed her bandmates out of Hiashi's office and into the staircase, which led to the main part of the club. Itachi continued to climb up the stairs as they climbed down.

"I'm going to start setting up the instruments; be cool," he called over his shoulder. Tenten, who seemed to be the only one who heard him, nodded and followed Temari out. They walked to the bar and each took a seat in a metal stool. Tayuya was preparing herself to order something, but was stopped by a small voice.

"T-tayuya-san, no drinking before you g-go on." Tenten jumped out of her stool as soon as she saw the sight before her. There stood Hi5, wearing a tank top that matched her pearly, white, eyes, navy-blue khakis, and a two white clips in her long indigo hair. Tenten ran over to her, a huge smile on her face.

"Oh my god, you're even more beautiful in person!" Tenten exclaimed, wrapping her skinny arms around the pop star. "I'm Tenten! It's so nice to finally meet you!"

"Hello, T-tenten-san. I'm Hinata." All of Hinata's shyness seemed to dissolve when Tenten squeezed her. Hinata couldn't resist the urge to pat the brunette, slightly loosening her buns. "The club opens in a-about an hour, at eight, but Black-n-White is c-coming at about seven-thirty. Don't kill each other." Hinata shot Tayuya a look. "You guys are performing at nine."

"Alright," Temari nodded. Hinata walked over and hugged each and every one of them, and Tenten couldn't help but smile when she saw how red Hinata turned when it came time to hug Naruto.

"Just as a little tip…my dad likes to be first at everything, so I suggest performing a song that you've never played before." Hinata put her hands on Tenten's shoulders, squeezing them lightly. "Y-you'll do great, I just know it." Tenten smiled and hugged the girl once more. After Hinata wandered off to go do something else, Tenten sat back down. Tayuya and Naruto soon began to shout at each other about the football game that was being displayed on the large TV above their heads. Temari was glaring at her phone, typing rapidly. Sai quietly ordered warm milk from the bartender, a young man with a bunch of tattoos. He looked like he was ready to punch Sai, who seemed unfazed by his demeanor. After a few more minutes of silence—excluding the shouting about football—Tayuya spoke up.

"Let's play…that game…uh, truth or dare!" She bellowed. While the others contemplated this idea, she reached over and took a sip of Sai's drink. "Eh." She made a face of disgust. "It's warm." Sai rolled his dark eyes and returned the glass to its proper place in front of him.

"That's because it's _warm_ milk," Sai snarled, rolling his eyes. Tayuya was about to snap back an insult, but Naruto's yelling interrupted.

"I go first, I go first!" Naruto slapped his hand down. "Tema, Tema, Tema! Truth or dare, big sis?" Naruto turned to his sister. Temari set her phone down and shrugged.

"Truth, I guess." Naruto frowned and shook his finger 'no'.

"I already know everything about you so _no_, not truth. I dare you to go lick that table." Naruto smiled and pointed to a table that was situated in the back of the club, towards the back door. Temari stood up and neared the area, mumbling about her evil brother. Everyone watched in astonishment as she slid her tongue across the table. She strutted back to triumphantly and sat down.

Ten," she shot a glance at the dango-haired girl. Tenten's ears perked up and she turned her body to face Temari's direction. "Truth or dare?" Tenten pressed her index finger to her lips and thought.

"Dare," she responded quickly, partially hoping that Temari didn't hear her. Her hopes were shot down when Temari flashed a grin, her pearly, white teeth shining in the darkness.

"When Black-n-White comes, you have to ask Hinata's cousin what it's gender is," Temari's grin widened as she spoke. Tenten frowned and looked daggers at the sandy-blonde guitarist.

"That's not fair!" She protested, jumping out of her seat.

"You agreed to do a dare," the bartender cut in. Sai, Temari, Tenten, Tayuya and Naruto all stopped what they were doing and shot him a look. "Hey, it's true!"

"Nosy-ass is right!" Naruto bellowed. Tenten cursed herself silently, hoping that a strike of lightening would shoot out of nowhere and paralyze her forever.

"I hate you all," she murmured, resting her head in her hands. "Sai, truth or dare."

"Truth," Sai responded, quickly. He flashed a fake smile. Tenten nodded, ignoring his oddness, and continued with her question.

"Do you like me as much as, y'know, you liked Ino?" Tenten glanced at all of them.

"Of course." Sai beckoned with his head. "Probably more, even."

"You sound better!" Naruto chimed in. Temari patted his back and nodded in agreement.

"And you're prettier." Temari beamed. Tenten grinned happily and threw her arms around the shoulders of the two closest people—Sai and Naruto.

"I love you guys!" She announced. Sai nodded slightly before shifting in his seat so that he was facing his sister, an evil grin on his face.

"Yuya," he began. He knew she'd pick dare, so he didn't even bother to ask. "I dare you to flirt with the little drummer boy in Black-n-White. You remember _Gaara_, don't you?" Sai tilted his head to the side.

"_Je ne crois pas_!" Tayuya stood up, shaking her head. "I don't do flirting, especially not with h-_him!_"

"You have to." Naruto pointed out. "We don't care if he stole your job or whatever the heck. You _have_ to do it. You picked dare, and that's a commitment! You can't go back on your word, you know it!" He began to bang his fists on the bar. The other leaves repeated this action as they all began to chant "do it, do it, do it!"

"Fine, fine, FINE!" Tayuya slammed her fists onto the metal bar, silencing them. "I'll do the stupid freaking dare!" They all began to cheer. "Alright, Alright, enough. Naru', truth or dare?" Tayuya wiggled her eyebrows, causing the blonde to burst out in giggles. He clutched his stomach, trying to contain his laugher.

"D-dare." He stated between giggles. Tayuya grinned evilly.

"After you do our intro on stage," she paused for a few seconds to create suspense, "I dare you to _kiss_ Sai. Don't worry, it's nothing major. You don't have to…_French kiss_, as you say."

"Are you insane!" Naruto and Sai both shouted, standing up from their seats at the exact same time. Tayuya shook her head. "Nu-uh, no, I'm not doing that." Naruto crossed his arms and sat back down. "If it was Itachi, fine, but Sai? No. Hell no."

"Itachi won't be on stage, though," Temari pointed out. "And wait…gross, Naruto."

"What?" Naruto shot her a look of confusion. "If I'm gonna kiss a guy, I want him to be good looking!"

"You probably shouldn't say things like that out loud, Naruto." Sai rolled his eyes at the bassist. In seconds, Sai, Tayuya, and Naruto were arguing with each other while Temari continued to text and Tenten…well, who knows what Tenten was doing.

"E-excuse me." The Five Hidden Leaves all shut up and turned to the entrance of the club at the sound of Hinata's voice. "Err…Black-n-White has arrived." Tenten sat up straighter in her seat and scoped out the people behind Hinata. The first one, who was standing at the far left, had on a dark green blazer, a fishnet shirt underneath, and plain black pants. His dark hair was tied up in a pineapple-like ponytail and he was staring at the floor, choosing not to acknowledge anyone. The one who stood next to him was the guy she had encountered the other night, Sasuke. His expression was twisted into a scowl and his dark aura matched his all black outfit. On Hinata's right side was a young male with red hair that was fierce enough to match Tayuya's, and turquoise eyes that looked just like Temari's. He wore a light red shirt and dark red khakis. Tenten held back a giggle as she realized that he looked like Temari and Tayuya's love child. Next to him stood a short blonde with blue eyes. She was wearing a purple crop-top and a short skirt, that looked like it was missing fabric. The last person, who was standing relatively far away from the blonde, nearly knocked Tenten's breath out. He had long hair that blended in with the darkness of the club, milky white eyes that matched his cousin's, and a tall, toned frame. Tenten shot Tayuya a glare and reddened at how stupid she would look when she asked what his gender was because it was _quite_ clear that he was a male. Tenten swallowed, shivering at his stoic expression.

"Some ground rules," Hinata muttered. Tenten redirected her attention to the indigo-haired young woman, but took note of the blonde—was her name _Ino Yamanaka_, or something?—who was glaring at her. "Black-n-White please don't boo at the Leaves when they go on." Hinata turned around to look at the blonde. "Leaves, please no drinking before you go on. Be nice to each other, please. I know you guys have some…unsettled differences but for the sake of the club, try to be civil." Hinata didn't wait for any of them to answer as she slowly walked away. Tenten gave the members of Black-n-White a smile. The redhead returned it with a slight smirk.

"Hello, I'm Tenten! I don't know who any of you are but I hope we can become good friends!" The bun-haired girl announced. Tayuya took her arm and swiveled her around.

"What are you doing?" Tayuya growled. "They are the _enemy_." Tenten rolled her eyes and turned back to Black-n-White.

"Hey, Tenten, I'm Sakura, Black-n-White's manager." A pinkette smiled, her green eyes shining. "This is Gaara," she pointed at the redhead, "Shikamaru, Sasuke," she nodded in the two boys' directions, "I'm assuming you know…Ino, and this is Neji." Tenten raised an eyebrow at the last boy.

"I hope you know that if you didn't win Hiashi over with me, then there's no way you'll win him over with _her_," Ino snarled. She glared at Tenten and shook her head. "Look at her. She's so plain." Temari began to laugh, shaking her head at Ino.

"That's what you think, blondie. But when you hear this little lady's voice—"

"Fuck you, Ino! You can go eat shit and die, you…you…" Tayuya trailed off to think of an insult, "…you shithead!" Temari shot her a glare for cutting her off and Ino let out a gasp. The other members of Black-n-White sat down on the other side of the bar, completely ignoring the fact that their vocalist was just insulted. Before Neji could take a seat, Tenten tapped his arm.

"E-excuse me." She coughed slightly. "I have a question." Neji didn't say anything, but nodded for her to continue. "You're a boy…right?" Neji's calm expression immediately turned into a frown. Tayuya and Naruto exchanged glances and covered their mouths, trying to stop the laughter that was threatening to come out. Tenten chuckled nervously. "Because, you're really, really _attractive_…I mean, you're more beautiful than Tayuya and…well, that's okay because boys can be beautiful! But, even as a girl, you'd still be beautiful, I'm sure." By this time, even Gaara was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Hn." Neji turned away from Tenten, who had to duck to avoid from getting hit with his long ponytail. Tayuya continued to laugh and Tenten looked daggers at her. She coughed and glanced in Gaara's direction, earning her a middle finger from Tayuya. Shikamaru turned over in his stool, so that he was facing the members of Five Hidden Leaves.

"Unlike my bandmates, I have no idea who you people are. I don't know, you guys had some problems with each other in High School or something. I'm not a part of that, and I don't want to be. Making enemies is far too troublesome and pointless. I'm Shikamaru, and I hope that I can be good friends with you guys." Shikamaru looked at the expressions of the Leaves. Tayuya and Naruto both wore angry scowls, Sai had a blank expression on his face, and Tenten was mustering up the fakest grin possible. Shikamaru spent extra time studying Temari, whose expression was just as bored as his, was. She glanced over lazily and flashed him a small smile. Shikamaru clamped his mouth shut and looked down immediately.

"Any drinks?" The bartender suddenly reappeared. Ino ordered a beer, Gaara and Neji ordered a small glass of sake, and Sasuke ordered a shot of vodka. "And for you, sir?" The bartender turned to Shikamaru.

"Apple cider." Temari smiled at his response. Before she could make a comment, Neji stood up abruptly.

"I'm going to the bathroom." He shot Tenten a look. "The _men's_ bathroom." Sasuke stood up as well.

"I'm going to go do something fun." He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away.

"Well, Leaves, I think it's time we go set up to perform." Temari announced, checking her watch. Sai, Tenten and Naruto stood up and began to follow her. Tayuya stayed behind for a while and stared at Gaara.

"Yo, it's been a while," Tayuya grinned sheepishly. Gaara looked at her, his expression remaining impassive. Tayuya let out a sigh. "Look, I know we had some problems sophomore year—"

"…you thrashed my car."

"Well, you took my place as drummer in Black-n-White!" Tayuya snapped. Gaara just stared at her like she had five heads. Tayuya narrowed her eyes and let out another sigh. "Okay, okay…can we just put that all behind us….start a new?" Tayuya held out a hand and glanced away from him, embarrassed. Gaara just stared at her hand and nodded. "Great." She put her hand down. "I must go perform now, but once I'm done, we should hang for a while." Tayuya smirked and stood up. She waved slightly and walked off. Gaara watched her leave before turning back to the bar, where Ino, Sakura, and Shikamaru were sitting.

Tenten rubbed her clammy hands against the hem of her dress and let out a deep breath. She waited backstage and listened for her cue from Naruto.

"I'm sure some of you are wondering how we managed to be up here tonight." Naruto was clutching the microphone as he scanned the dimly lit club, with his bass behind his back. He shot a glare in Ino's direction. "You're all thinking 'how are they still around? Didn't the vocalist quit?' Well, I'll tell you how. Everyone, here's Tenten!" He walked backwards to his place in front of Sai, but not before planting a kiss on the guitarist's lips. Sai's eyes widened and he stepped back slightly. Everyone in the audience stared cracking up laughing. Sai wiped his lips and began strumming his guitar and tapping his foot. The audience hushed, watching in awe. Temari soon began to strum similar chords. Tayuya started off with a low drum roll. Tenten's voice was being heard faintly and it got louder as she walked out on stage.

"_I tried to kill my pain,_

_But only brought more;_

_So much more._

_I lay dying,_

_And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal._" Naruto stepped aside slightly as Tenten walked past him, patting his shoulder as she went.

"_I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved?_

_Am I too lost?_" The Leaves began to play louder and Tenten swayed slightly. Naruto grinned as she continued to sing.

"_My God, my tourniquet,_

_Return to me salvation._

_My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation._" Tenten stepped back a bit as the audience cheered. She glanced back at Tayuya, who was biting her lip calmly.

"_Do you remember me?_

_Lost for so long_

_Will you be on the other side,_

_Or will you forget me?_" Someone in the crowd whistled and Tenten laughed lightly. She swept her bangs from her eyes and continued.

"_I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved?_

_Am I too lost?_" She shot a look at Temari who flashed a thumbs up. Tenten turned back to the crowd and smiled.

"_My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_.

_Return to me salvation._" Tenten looked at Temari again. Temari nodded, and grabbed a hold of her mic. Temari cleared her throat until she let out a loud, hissing scream,

"_I want to die!" _The audience erupted into loud fits of applause. Tenten smiled at Temari before turning back to the audience.

"_My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation._" Neji was washing his hands in the bathroom as he heard the sound of Tenten's voice. He could feel goosebumps running down his back and he shivered ever so slightly.

"_My wounds cry for the grave_

_My soul cries for deliverance_

_Will I be denied Christ?_

_Tourniquet,_

_My suicide._" Shikamaru was sipping his apple cider and staring at the stage with interest.

"_Return to me salvation._

_Return to me salvation…_" The music slowly died out. Tenten grinned happily as the audience cheered and whistled. She high-fived Naruto and bowed to the crowd. Ino was sitting at the bar sipping—or more accurately, angrily chugging her beer after that less than terrible performance by her former band. Shikamaru, who was to her right, shot her a glance before turning around and ordering a shot of vodka.

"I thought you didn't drink?" The blonde etched up a questioning brow. Shikamaru shook his head and his whole body appeared to shake with it. If Ino really looked into it, it almost seemed like he was laughing at her.

"I don't, but you're going to need this once Neji's through yelling at you for your 'incompetence'."

* * *

_Neji is actually a huge part of the next chapter so damn it. -.- My timing is so inconvenient. Still, happy birthday boo-boo!_

_You can listen to the song Tenten sung here by copying and pasting the URL (remove the parantheses and the spaces first): http (:) / .com (/) watch?v=YSC0zQnLIWQ_

_Or by searching 'Tourniquet' by Evanescence on youtube!_


	5. Waking Up With The Leaves

**JKL: **_Ah, yes...and so it begins...(for real, this time!) This chapter pretty much establishes Neji and Tenten's relationship...;)_

* * *

Tayuya let a long yawn escape her lips. She rubbed her eyes and rolled over. She clutched something, which she assumed was her pillow. She didn't really notice how hard it was, and how the fabric of the pillow case felt strikingly like skin. She was too tired to really care. When she felt arms wrap around her waist, she just assumed she had slept with Itachi. _Again._ She ignored the fingers she felt running through her long hair and tickling her bare back. She just assumed Itachi was being more affectionate than usual.

"Mmmf," she let out a happy moan as she tried to recall last night's events. She remembered how successful the performance went, and how they had a little after party. She had drunk a lot, and she remembered doing lewd things like kissing Temari.

"I…uh…hi." Tayuya was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of a voice. It was deep, yes, but it definitely did not belong to Itachi. Tayuya turned around to see that redhead who she's tried so hard to forget over the years.

"It's you…you!" She shot up immediately, not really caring that she was naked.

"Gaara…" he murmured. Tayuya did not know, nor care, why his face had turned bright enough to match his hair. Tayuya raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"I know your name, asshole. What I'm wondering is, why the fuck am I here?" Tayuya looked around.

"Well," Gaara took a deep breath and started to explain. Tayuya nodded as he told her what happened after she got drunk.

"So, you're telling me that I apologized to you, and then started flirting with you after the performance, then you called me a cab. When I got into the cab, I pulled you in and started…sucking face, as they say, with you and asked to go to your house. And then, we had…intercourse?" Tayuya etched up a brow. Gaara nodded,

"…Basically. I'm sorry I—"

"Well, that sounds pretty accurate to me. Now, take me home." Tayuya cut him off before he could continue. Gaara shook his head slowly. "What do you mean _no?_" Tayuya narrowed her eyes.

"I'll take you home on one condition." Gaara crossed his arms over is chest, his expression remaining blank. Tayuya blinked, waiting for him to continue.

"Well?" She asked with an annoyed tone when he didn't answer.

"Let me take you out to breakfast." Gaara's face stayed stolid. Tayuya didn't get a chance to respond because there was a knock at his bedroom door.

"Aye, Gaara?" A voice came from the other side of the door. Gaara pressed a hand to Tayuya's mouth, his eyes dilating smaller in surprise.

"It's my roommate," he whispered softly as he regained his composure. "Yeah, Shikamaru?" He only heard a small snort and the sound of footsteps. "If he knew you were here, he'd tell Ino."

"Who gives a shit?" Tayuya shook her head and made her way out of the covers. She stood up, stretching.

"Um…"

"What?" She snapped, looking at Gaara.

"You're naked." He stated simply. Tayuya shrugged.

"The human body is a wonderful thing." She let out a loud, booming noise that resembled laughter.

"…" Gaara blinked, staring at the fellow redhead.

"It's been three years and you still don't talk much, huh?" Tayuya raised an eyebrow. Gaara didn't say anything. "I'm taking that as a yes." Tayuya sat down at the edge of the bed. Gaara looked her up and down. "What are you lookin' at, shithead?" She snapped.

"Keep it down or Shikamaru's going to come back." Gaara kept staring at her.

"Stop looking at me, it's fucking creepy!" Tayuya shouted, her voice rising.

"Tayuya. Shut up." Gaara growled in a low breath. "And put your clothes on."

"Those dirty ol' things? Fuck no! Get me one of your shirts." Tayuya instructed. Gaara sighed and walked to his drawer.

"It won't fit." Gaara threw her an oversized red tee anyway. "Anyway, how do you speak so improperly? Aren't you French?"

"Is red the only thing you fucking wear? I'll look like a fucking tomato!" Gaara rolled his eyes, trying not to laugh. "I've adjusted to…uh, Japanese culture nicely I guess."

"Just deal with it." Tayuya shook her head and put the shirt on. Of course, it didn't fit. Tayuya took a rubber band from off her wrist and tied a knot at the end of the shirt, so it fit like a short dress. "That's quite interesting, except for the fact that most Japanese people aren't as foul-mouthed and obnoxious as you are."

"Problem solved." Tayuya winked at the other redhead. "And, yeah, I guess. But I spent most of my time studying American shows and the like. Besides, I acted this way in France, too. The only difference is that I was, well, speaking French." Gaara just looked at her before going into his drawer and pulling out a similar red shirt. He pulled it over his head and straightened it out. Then, he got brown khakis from the closet and slipped them on. "Okay, great, let's go!" Gaara nodded and started towards the door, but Tayuya grabbed his hand. "But your roommate?" Tayuya raised a questioning eyebrow. Gaara shrugged and exited the room. Tayuya rolled her eyes and followed him out. When they entered the living room, she was greeted with the sight of Gaara's roommate, sprawled out asleep on the couch. Tayuya pointed a thumb at him. "What is he doing?" She smirked, tempted to wake up the pineapple-head.

"Sleeping." Gaara took his keys out of a small bowl that was centered in the middle of the coffee table. He grabbed Tayuya's arm and pulled her out of the house.

* * *

Temari sat up in her bed, yawning graciously. She smiled as she recalled her band's performance from the previous night. She scanned her dark room, only lit by the sunshine coming from the window, and let her gaze linger to the alarm clock on her nightstand.

"10:30…" she mumbled. She shot a glance to the left, expecting to see her roommate asleep on the other bed. But, surprisingly enough, Tayuya was not there. "Tayuya's actually awake? But she was so hammered last night." Temari chuckled, but stopped when she realized she was talking to herself. She threw her covers off herself and walked out of the room, not bothering to make up her bed. She strutted into the kitchen, where Itachi and Sai were having one of their classic stare-downs. "Hey, have you idiots seen Tayuya?" Temari looked at the two. Itachi shrugged, narrowing his eyes at Sai.

"I saw her leave with Gaara-san." Sai answered, not looking away from Itachi. Temari rolled her eyes and dragged herself back to her room. On her way, she banged on the door of the room that her brother and Tenten shared.

"Get up! I need you to come with me somewhere, Tenten!" She shouted, her voice echoing through the house.

Twenty minutes later, she was brushing her hair and staring at Tenten, who was flipping through the YellowPages*. "Here we go….Sabaku Gaara." Tenten cooed, her finger pressed to the page. Temari wrapped a white ribbon around a section of her hair, creating a pigtail. She applied hairspray and spiked it until it was its usual style. Tenten scribbled the address down on her hand and stood up. "Oi, Tema, hurry up." She patted the blonde's back. Temari fixed her fourth pigtail and nodded, standing up and exiting the room. The two walked into the kitchen and she grabbed her keys off the table.

"I won." Sai smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and walked out with Tenten close behind.

Tenten and Temari packed in front of an apartment not too far away. "Wow, this place is pretty nice," Temari commented with a smirk. Tenten rung the bell and stood on her tiptoes, waiting for an answer. After a few minutes, the door opened slowly. In front of them stood a slouching male, who looked as if he had just woken up. His hands were in his pockets and he stood silently, examining the two girls. Or, rather, examining Temari. He looked her up and down and Tenten couldn't help but notice his lips curve into a small smirk.

"Hi, I don't know if you remember us from yesterday but, I'm Tenten and this is my band mate, Temari Uzumaki." The pineapple headed male, who Tenten remembered to be Shikamaru, didn't direct his attention from Temari. Tenten cleared her throat and continued. "We're here because our drummer, Tayuya, is missing and her brother said she left with, uh….Gaara yesterday."

"He's not here, either." Shikamaru shrugged. "But I did have a feeling someone was in his room." Shikamaru paused and scratched his nose. "And I think I know where he is."

"Take us to them; will ya, lazy-boy?" Temari tilted her head to the side. Tenten rolled her eyes at her companion's rudeness.

"I can tell that you're a troublesome woman." Shikamaru shook his head and closed the door behind him. "I need to make a stop first." The two girls exchanged glances and followed him to his car. Tenten smirked, she wasn't surprised. It was a dark green sedan that looked like it had been passed down for about two or three generations of Nara. It was surprisingly shiny. _This guy doesn't look like the type to clean his car_. Tenten smiled inwardly.

"Shotgun!" Temari announced. Tenten scrunched up her nose, taking note of the sudden feminity in her friend's voice. The young male didn't seem to notice as he opened the passenger door for Temari. Tenten opened her door herself. Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"My mother told me that most girls like having the door held open for them and stuff…I was trying to be a gentleman, even though it's bothersome," he explained, looking extremely uncomfortable. Tenten smirked at him as she stepped one foot into the car.

"Hey, I'm not like most girls," she winked as she sat fully into her seat. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and closed the door behind her. As soon as she did, the smell of pinecones and air freshener filled her nostrils, almost making her want to sneeze. Tenten rubbed her nose and fastened her seatbelt. She directed her attention to the somewhat heated conversation that went on between Temari and Shikamaru and placed her arms behind her head, making herself comfortable. She didn't remain comfortable for too long because Shikamaru pressed down on the brake abruptly. Temari flew forward, hitting her face on the windshield. Tenten shook her head disappointedly at the blonde's lack of car safety. She leaned forward and craned her neck so that she could see Temari.

"Are you alright?" Shikamaru pressed a hand to Temari's now red cheek. Temari nodded, but winced anyway at the touch. Tenten rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat, kicking Shikamaru's chair as she did so. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Don't baby he like that, she's a grown woman," Tenten scolded. Shikamaru took a deep breath and turned back to face the front, gripping the steering wheel with both hands.

"And you're both _troublesome_ women," he retorted. Tenten reached over and smacked the back of his head while Temari leaned over and smacked the side of his face. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and opened the driver's seat door with a grunt. "Get out of my car." Temari and Tenten did as they were told and exited his car. As soon as Tenten did so, her jaw dropped in surprise at the large estate that stood before them. "The Hyuuga Compound," Shikamaru answered her unasked question.

"Nice," Temari hissed, her tone dripping with sarcasm, "but, why are we here?" She had a disgusted look on her face, and she seemed completely unimpressed by the tall, fancy building. Shikamaru ignored her and gestured for them to follow him.

"She dislikes rich people," Tenten informed as Shikamaru knocked on the door. After a few seconds, the door creaked open slowly and a small brunette stood before them in a maid's uniform. Upon seeing the pineapple-haired young male, she dipped her head down into a bow.

"Nara-san…and friends," the maid said as she looked past Shikamaru at the two girls. She bit her bottom lip and forced a smile. "Right this way. Neji-sama was just getting ready to leave. He should be out momentarily," the maid informed as she led them into the kitchen. "Tea?" Shikamaru looked back at the two women behind him, who both shook their heads.

"No thanks," he responded as he shoved his hands in his pockets. The maid nodded and scurried off down the hallway. Temari snorted and sat down at the dining room table. Tenten looked around, gawking at the expensive furniture and the chandelier that hung from the ceiling.

"Nara." The sound of a low, deep voice caused a shiver to shoot down Tenten's spine as she looked in the direction of where the sound had come from. Standing a few feet away from Shikamaru was the tall, graceful young man that had the perfect skin. Tenten let out a small gasp and looked at him. He locked gazes with her and etched up a brow. "What are they doing here?" He questioned.

"They were looking for Gaara, and I needed to talk to you about something," Shikamaru answered. Tenten glanced at Temari, her only source of comfort in the awkward situation. The guitarist had her arms crossed over her chest and an angry scowl graced her features. The long haired, opalescent-eyed male, who she remembered to be Neji, turned to the two girls and glared.

"Why?" He asked, his question seemingly directed to Tenten, who shrank under his cold gaze. She glanced at Temari for help, but the blonde wasn't even looking in her direction. Tenten sighed and turned back to Neji with a strained smile.

"Well, y'see, our drummer went somewhere with him and we kinda need her back home," Tenten rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably. She looked around, in attempts to avoid his gaze.

"Hn," Neji grunted in response. He turned away from her and walked past Shikamaru, towards the door. He placed his hand on the doorknob before turning around and facing her. "Before I forget, congratulations on getting Hiashi-sama to sign you. I personally thought that your lyrics of false depression and emotional detachment were extremely staged and had no meaning whatsoever, but I guess Hiashi-sama didn't think so. Hinata-sama did inherit her kindness from somewhere, I suppose."

"Listen here, pretty boy," Tenten snarled before Neji had a chance to turn around, "Sai and I worked hard to write that song and I won't stand here listening to you criticize it. Just because your uncle is some big shot President of a record company, you think you can go around saying whatever you want to whoever you want? News flash, you prick, your band isn't that great!" Tenten snapped. Temari smacked her hand with her palm, sighing.

"Wow," Shikamaru muttered. Neji's eyes widened slightly but he quickly regained his composure and glared daggers at Tenten.

"Shikamaru," he said in a low, warning voice, "Escort these ladies out of my house before I call the police." Before the Nara could respond, he turned on his heel and walked back down the hallway.

"Well, that turned really troublesome really quickly."

* * *

_*- I don't know if this just a New York thing (especially since Peppa didn't know what it is) but the YellowPage is this big book where you can find the address and number to like resturants and places in your neighborhood. In the back, if your family allows permission, it will have the name of whover like...runs the household(i.e my mom's name is there) and your home phone number. lol._

**JKL: **_hope you enjoyed this segment! See ya next time!_


	6. Starting Rumors About The Leaves

"You should have heard her, 'Yuya. She totally flipped a switch on this guy. She was all 'listen here, pretty boy' and 'news flash, prick, your band isn't that great'! It reminded me of my mother," Temari laughed, clapping as she did so. "I mean, pretty boy and prick aren't really much of anything, but this is coming from Tenten, so I'm proud." Tenten squirmed around slightly from her seat on the right side of Temari. Tayuya was on the left and the three girls were all squeezed in the back because Gaara took Temari's place of being 'shotgun'.

"Honestly, are you the only people in your band that aren't douche buckets?" Tenten etched up a brow. "I met that Sasuke guy and…pft…pft! I guess kindness doesn't run in the family, huh?" Shikamaru smirked at her from the rear-view mirror.

"They're all pretty cool, but competitive," he shrugged. "Gaara here is just a little quiet, but he's not as scary as you might think. Sasuke might say rude things most of the time, but he's a pretty chill guy once you get to know him. Neji…Neji seems a little prick-ish at first, but that's only because his uncle is also prick-ish. Sakura is actually the only one who isn't mean when you first meet her but if you get on her bad side…" Shikamaru trailed off and shook his head, "…she's as troublesome as my mother. Ino, too, is really nice. I don't know why she left your band and came to ours but, I don't think she did it because she has something against you guys or anything."

"Tch," Temari snorted and crossed her arms. "Then what do you suppose she did it for, Mr. Know-It-All? For money? Power? Respect? That still doesn't make it right. Stop trying to defend your girlfriend, when it's quite clear that she's in the wrong."

"Please," Shikamaru responded as he used one hand to steer and the other to pull a pack of cigarettes out of his jacket pocket, "Ino is the furthest you could get from my type. She's bossy, energetic, and she nags me more than my mother does…you remind me of her, now that I think about it."

"You little…!" Temari didn't finish her sentence as Shikamaru made a sharp turn, causing her to fall into Tayuya's lap and hit her head on the window. "…Fuck! You did that on purpose!"

"No," Shikamaru looked back and smirked, "but maybe you should learn to put on your seatbelt. Gaara, pass me my lighter." Shikamaru turned back around. Gaara nodded and found the lighter, handing it to Shikamaru wordlessly.

"Nu-uh," Temari stood up and snatched the lighter from Gaara's hands before Shikamaru could get it. "You're not smoking in here, buddy." She sat back down and crossed her arms. Tenten sighed and placed her head in her hands. "Don't shake your head like that, Tenten! Y'know I hate it when people smoke in my presence. You know how rude that is? To just start smoking when you've got a bunch of people in the car with you?" Shikamaru let out an agitated sigh and Tayuya began to laugh uncontrollably.

"You've only know her for a day and you already let her get you whipped! That's—_how would you say?—_pathetic!" She began to laugh even louder, tears beginning to form at her eyes.

"I'm sorry but, did I ask you?" Temari shot the redhead a glare. Tayuya stopped laughing immediately and folded her hands in her lap.

"Looks like she's got us all whipped…" Shikamaru grumbled, "…troublesome woman."

* * *

"So, you're telling me that the lead singer of Five Hidden Leaves was all up in your house, and she actually dissed you and your band in your own humble abode?' Kiba Inuzuka asked between sips of his coffee. Neji nodded,

"Mhm."

"Whoa, dude, that's _uh-mazing!_ You're actually on speaking terms with the lead singer of Five Hidden Leaves? Dude! Hook me up, I beg of you!" Kiba grinned. "Do you see that body? I can't take it, man! And she dissed _the_ Neji Hyuuga in his own house? The girl's got spunk and I gotta have her!" Neji looked Kiba up and down, seizing him up.

"You're not her type," Neji said finally.

"How would you know what her type is?" Kiba retorted. "You don't know her! You don't know what she's about! And it's not like _you're_ her type because I highly doubt that she's into 'pretty boys' and 'pricks'."

"If she's not into pricks, then she definitely wouldn't be into you," a low voice said. Neji and Kiba turned around to see Sasuke standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. "Anyway, I'm pretty sure she's dating that bastard, Itachi…or maybe that redhead is? Or is it the girl who looks like Gaara's mom? Wasn't her name Temari or something?"

"No, the redhead has a thing with Gaara apparently," Neji answered, "and that blonde _does_ look like Gaara's mom now that you mentioned it…oh and, also, get the hell out of my house, Uchiha."

"No way, man," Sasuke shook his head as he sat down on Neji's bed, "not when my man Kiba is here. Kiba, what are you doing here anyway? I thought you were in the states with your sister?"

"Yeah, I was," Kiba nodded as he sipped his coffee some more, "but now, I'm here. And dude, I'm not your _man._ You're not my type, alright? I like my women curvy."

"I'm going to kick you both out of my house if you don't stop being idiots," Neji said. "Well, Kiba, you can't really stop being an idiot, but Sasuke, I'm ashamed of you. I've got bigger problems to worry about than your non-existent relationship with dog breath."

"More important things like your big, fat, lesbian crush on a girl who hates you, aka the lead singer of Five Hidden Leaves?" Kiba asked as he made a kissy face. Before Neji could respond, something reached out from under his bed and grabbed Sasuke's leg.

"What the fuck?" Sasuke yelped. He jumped up, but tripped because of the thing that was grabbing him. He looked down at his ankle and saw a hand holding on to him. "Why is there a hand sticking out of your bed!"

"Hanabi," Neji grumbled as he grabbed the wrist of the hand and pulled. Out from under the bed came his twelve year old cousin, Hanabi, fully clad in a black ninja costume. "Hanabi, please explain to me what the hell you're doing under my bed?"

"Oh, you see, Neji-niisan…I lost a slipper and I was...um…looking for it?" She responded unsurely, flashing him a smile as she did so. Neji glared daggers at her and pushed her out of the room.

"Next time you make up a false story, at least sound sure of yourself, you little brat," he snarled as he slammed the door in her face. He turned around to see Sasuke and Kiba, the former shaking his head and the latter chuckling like an imbecile. "_What?_"

"Nice going, Hyuuga. You just yelled at your kid cousin. She's probably gonna go crying to her daddy now," Sasuke remarked, crossing his arms. "That hot brunette in the Leaves was right, if what Shikamaru told me was a true story. You _are_ a prick."

"Hanabi is not a crybaby like Hinata, I'm sure she'll—"

Neji's sentence was cut off when they all heard the loud voice of Hanabi yell out, "DADDY! NEJI-NIISAN YELLED AT ME BECAUSE I WAS EAVESDROPPING WHEN HIM AND HIS DUMB FRIENDS WERE TALKING ABOUT HIS STUPID GIRLFRIEND!"

"…Shit."

* * *

Early the next morning, Tenten found herself sitting on a couch in Hiashi's office in between a very grumpy looking Temari, and a sleeping Shikamaru. She had a hand under her chin, trying to keep herself upright, as she tried focusing her attention on whatever it was Hiashi was saying.

"….and, according to the comments left on both the bands' MyFace pages, it seems that many fans would like to see a duet between Black-n-White and Five Hidden Leaves. Since you guys seem to be so close—_Miss Tenten and Neji—_I don't think there will be much of a problem putting you guys together and making you write a song."

"Um, excuse me, Mister Hyuuga," Tenten stood up immediately, "I don't mean to be rude but um…I HATE your nephew, and the last thing I want to do is be stuck in a room with him. And the second to last thing I want to do is write a song with him."

"I've never heard of such things…how can someone hate their boyfriend?" Hiashi asked, in a calm voice. Tenten's eyes widened and she looked at Hiashi, then at Neji, then back at Hiashi. Shikamaru woke up immediately, Tayuya busted out laughing, Temari chuckled to herself, Sasuke shook his head disappointedly, Sakura began giggling like a school girl, Gaara and Sai remained impassive, Itachi raised a questioning brow, Naruto began laughing like a hyena, Ino clapped happily, and Neji widened his eyes, disgusted.

"Um, sir, that is completely…um, uh, WHAT?" Tenten shouted. Hiashi raised an eyebrow and looked at her as if she had twenty five heads.

"My youngest daughter informed me that you were dating my nephew," Hiashi responded calmly, "and I do not think that my youngest daughter is a liar. Do you think that, Miss Tenten?"

"Uh…" Tenten sat back down, "no sir, I do not."

"Good, because that would be very unfortunate for your career if you did." Hiashi cleared his throat. "So, as I was saying, there won't be any problem with you bands collaborating, correct?"

"No, sir," Tenten shook her head, "no problem _at all._"

* * *

After the meeting with Hiashi, Sai found himself standing in the center of the market, a blank expression on his face. He scratched his smooth hairless chin and frowned at the tomato stand that he stood in front of. He picked one up and examined the red fruit. _Were they even fruits?_ He spun it in his hands hand placed it down.

"The tomatoes that they sell here are really good, they're always so ripe,; A voice squeaked from behind him. Sai swiveled around on his heel, only to see that pink haired girl. Sai blinked at her, not really knowing what to say. "You're Sai, right?" Sai nodded and watched as she picked up a tomato and placed it in a clear plastic bag. "I'm Sakura!"

"I know." Sai tried not to sound irritated. It was early, not even one in the afternoon, yet somehow this girl was more cheerful than Tenten and Naruto _combined._ The pinkette grinned at him. Sai rolled his eyes and hoped it wouldn't be long before he could part ways with the early morning annoyance.

"You kinda look like Sasuke…" Sakura trailed off. Sai noted the sadness in her tone, but it was twelve in the afternoon and he couldn't find it in himself to care. Unfortunately, he wasn't good at dealing with emotions, especially sadness. He was not about to deal with a crying girl in the middle of a market place. "I see," he said as he forced a strained grin to appear on his face. _Whoever said it never hurt to be nice is a freaking liar,_ Sai decided as the girl in front of him started cracking up.

"You're way cute though!"

_Wait…what?_

* * *

**JKL**:_ The first chapter that the point is actually seen...lol. Does this chapter seem relevant? I hope it does._

**Peppa:** _Read and review, mates!_


	7. Chirper With The Leaves

"So you see, Tenten-san, as you get more fans t-they'll want to know more about what you're doing and stuff…so that's why it'll be nice if you get a Chirper account…" Hinata explained quietly as she sipped her tea. Tenten nodded and leaned back in her chair, contemplating this.

"A Chirper account, eh?" Tenten grinned and stood up. "I'll be right back!" Hinata watched as she ran out of the room. Hinata smiled softly to herself as she put her cup to her lips. She glanced around the small dining room of Tenten's apartment. Her eyes trailed to a wall in the living room where various swords, knives, and other different types of weapons were hanging. Hinata's eyes widened slightly and she stood up, walking over to the wall. She gaped at the various weapons, but was especially amazed by the katana with Tenten's name carved into it. She let out a small gasp and moved closer to the katana.

"Who are you?" Hinata jumped at the sound of a low, smooth voice. She swiveled around on her heel and looked into the dark, almond shaped eyes of a dark-haired male that stood with his arms crossed. He had a headband wrapped around his forehead and his eyebrow was raised in a questioning manner.

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't d-doing anything wrong," Hinata answered quickly, her gaze darting around the room. "I d-didn't mean to…ah…um…you're Y-yamato, aren't you?" She didn't look up at the young male as she kept her gaze locked to the floor. She gasped slightly when Yamato's laughter began to ring in her ears.

"Calm down. You're Hi5, aren't you? I didn't realize at first but now that I look at your face," he leaned in slightly and raised an eyebrow, "yeah, you are! Ah," he shook his head, a smile forming on his soft features, "I remember when Tenten used to sing along to your songs…she was so obsessed with you and your music. And now, here you are in _her_ house. That makes me so proud."

"Y-yes…I can i-imagine that you're very proud of her. She's gone a long way and it's r-really paid off," Hinata looked back up at him and smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Y-yamato-san. You remind me s-so much of T-tenten-san."

"Yeah? Well, that tends to happen when you're siblings, I suppose," Yamato responded with a smile. "Well, it was good to meet ya, Hinata! Thanks for being friends with my sister, I know she can get a little annoying at times," Yamato winked just as Tenten walked back into the room, her laptop in hand. "Hey, girlie."

"Hi, Tenzou!" Tenten greeted, a smile forming on her face. Yamato gave her a nod of acknowledgement and took the laptop out of her hands, placing it on the table for her. "What are you doing here? Came to take all my sugar, huh?"

"Do I actually need a reason to visit my dear old sister? I don't think I do," Yamato responded with a smile, "but now that you mention it, I do need some sugar." He patted Tenten on the back before stalking into the kitchen and looking through her cupboards. "Thanks a bunch, Ten," he called over his shoulder as he began rummaging around for sugar.

"Ignore him," Tenten said to Hinata as she rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I want you to help me make my Chirper account!" Tenten sat down in the chair and opened her laptop. "Show me what to do!" Hinata nodded slowly and pulled her chair closer to Tenten's. Tenten watched as Hinata wordlessly shifted the computer to face her and opened the Guugle Rainbow window, typing like a mad woman. Yamato walked over, pack of sugar in hand, and glanced over Tenten's shoulder, also interested in what Hinata was doing.

"F-first, we're going to make y-you a Chirper account," she informed as she turned in her seat to look at Tenten. She pierced her lips together and looked into Tenten's dark honey eyes before nodding and turning back to the computer. "F-FHL1010…that username will suit y-you." Hinata smiled to herself as she resumed typing. "Now, w-we have to pick o-out a profile picture." Tenten and Yamato exchanged glances, both of their mouths agape in awe, and turned back to the screen. They watched as Hinata picked out at a picture of Tenten with a huge grin on her face, a large palm tree in the background of the photo. Yamato let out an impressed gasp and pointed to the picture.

"That was from our vacation in Hawaii last year!" He informed. "How'd you find that picture, anyway?" He asked, genuinely curious about the actions Hinata had just performed. "I never know how to work this crazy thing. Right, Tenten?" Tenten nodded in affirmation.

"Computers are confusing," she stated as she patted Hinata on the back, "thanks so much for this, Hinata! Now what do I do?" Hinata let out a slight giggle and handed Tenten her phone.

"Y-you know that Chirper app you h-have? Mhm, well, you simply u-update your status every so often, and p-people who follow you will see it on t-their timelines. Here, make y-your first update." Hinata turned the computer toward Tenten and smiled hopefully at her. Tenten placed her index finger to her chin and tapped it, thinking. She grinned when she figured out what to write.

**FHL1010: **_Thanks to Hi5 for making my Chirper account for me!_

"Ah, y-you just mentioned me in a chirp. That m-means it will be shown on my profile, t-too," Hinata explained with a smile. "N-now I'll just g-go tell my f-followers to follow you a-and…" Hinata trailed off as she turned the computer back to herself. Tenten turned in her seat to face Yamato, a huge grin on her face.

"How cool was that, Tenzou?" She asked, tilting her head to the side happily. "I think you should get a Chirper account, too! Doesn't it look like fun?" Yamato thought for a moment, switching the hand in which he held the pack of sugar. He shrugged and walked back into the kitchen.

"I suppose so, but it seems too confusing for me. Hell, it seems too confusing for you!" Tenten rolled her eyes as Yamato's chuckling filled her ears. She shook her head and clicked her tongue in disgust before turning back to Hinata.

"He's an idiot, I swear to goodness," she stated before leaning back and pointing at the screen. "Whoa, that is too cool," she cooed as she saw Hinata's chirp appeared on her homepage. "Hey, look, I got thirteen followers already! _ShikaBNWNara?_ Is that Shikamaru?" She squinted her eyes and looked at the square profile picture that appeared in the corner next to the Chirper name. "It is! And _GaaraSabakuBNW_! Wow!" Tenten began to chuckle. "Thanks, Hinata!" Tenten wrapped her arms around the slightly younger girl. After they parted, Tenten pointed to the screen. "Naruto responded to your chirp!" Hinata let out a slight yelp and looked at the laptop screen. Surely enough, there was a chirp:

**NarutoDattebayo: **_Wow! You're so sweet, Hinata! Thanks! Ten really needed one! _**RC: **_ Hi5: please follow my dear friend and the lead singer of the Five Hidden Leaves FHL1010!_

"N-naruto-kun…" Hinata murmured as she looked down at her lap. Tenten looked at Hinata, then at her screen, then at Hinata again. Hinata looked up and her face reddened upon seeing the knowing smile on Tenten's face. "A-ah…w-what is it?"

"You…you…" Tenten paused and placed her hand to her mouth. She bit her bottom lip and smiled again. "You've got a little crush, don't you?" Her smile widened as Hinata's face got even redder. "You like Naruto, don't you?" Instead of giving her an answer, Hinata fainted, her head slamming into the table. "Oh my god, Hinata-chan!"

"Nice one, Tenten," Yamato called over his shoulder as he stirred his tea. Tenten bit her bottom lip and wrapped her arm around Hinata's waist. "Here, I'll help you." Yamato walked over and picked up Hinata, slinging her over his shoulder. "Seriously, though, you're a doofus," he commented as Tenten followed him to her bedroom.

"Shut up, Tenzou," she growled, punching him on the opposite shoulder. Yamato let out a yelp and rolled his eyes as he set Hinata down on Tenten's bed. "Well, I need you to help me do something. You gotta help me set up Hinata and Naruto!" Tenten grinned, pumping her fist happily. Yamato let out a loud sigh.

"How are we related?"

* * *

**JKL: **_hahaha, what are celebrities without 'Chirper' accounts. Ya get it? ;) I thought it was pretty clever. Anyway, below is all of their usernames for future reference. (Even though they're all obvious). By the way, yes I changed it a little. Instead of Kimimaro being her fraternal twin brother, I made Yamato her older brother. Even though her having a brother was only mentioned once before this, six chapters ago. Also, Yamato's name is Tenzou—even though I'm not sure whether Tenzou or Yamato is his real name—and hers is Tenten. It works._

**FHL1010- Tenten**

**Hi5-Hinata**

**NarutoDattebayo-Naruto**

**ShikaBNWNara-Shikamaru**

**GaaraSabakuBNW-Gaara**

**YuyaYo-Tayuya**

**FHLSai-Sai**

**SasukeUchihahaha-Sasuke**

**NejiBNWHyuuga-Neji**

**Uchihahaha-Itachi**

**TemaSwirl-Temari**

**InoYaKnow-Ino**

**CherryBlossomHaruno-Sakura**

_These are painfully unoriginal and not creative, but come on. If Neji had a twitter account, what else would it be?_

_A lot of these chapters seem pointless, but this one not only establishes Tenten's friendship with Hinata, but it establishes Hinata's feelings for Naruto! I know what I'm doing! Plus, I got a lovely review from Jacovy a few chapters back that kindly requested more Hi5. Here you go, Jacovy!_

_This is not the last you hear from Tenzou and the rest of Tenten's fmaily...*smiles* Plus, I'm doing a double upload. Sasu-kun is getting a special for his birthday!_


	8. FHL Bonus: Sasuke Special

_BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!_

Sasuke slammed a hand down on his alarm clock and chucked it across the room. He heard it drop to the floor with a crash. Sasuke blinked his eyes open and scanned his room. It was empty, just like it always was. Sasuke let out a sigh and sat up in his bed. Onyx met onyx when he locked gazes with his reflection. He frowned at himself, wondering why the hell he put his mirror there. He grunted inwardly and threw his covers off his body and walked out of the room, glaring at the broken alarm clock as he did so.

When he walked into his kitchen, the first thing he looked at was the calendar, as he did every morning. All of the days were crossed out up until today's, which was circled with a large, purple heart. Inside the heart, 'Sasu-kun's birthday!' was written in Ino's handwriting with a glittery, purple pen. Sasuke sighed again and walked over to the dining room table and sat down, putting his hand under his chin as he did so.

As his eyes scanned his dimly light apartment, Sasuke hit a realization. _He was lonely._ Even though he'd never admit it, he knew he was. Ino shared a house with Sakura, Shikamaru lived with Gaara, Neji still lived with his family, and even his brother shared a house with five other people! Sasuke envied them, he realized, as he sat alone in the dark on his own birthday. Sasuke had no one to greet him in the morning, no one to cook breakfast with him, no one to split house chores with him. It was actually somewhat depressing.

He sighed for the third time in ten minutes and walked to his living room to check his answering machine. Surely, Ino _had_ to have left him a voicemail wishing him a happy birthday. She used to do it when they were kids and teenagers, so why should that change just because he was finally turning twenty? Sasuke clicked on the answering machine and waited to hear Ino's voice yelling about how he was one year older, but it never came. Instead, all he heard was the sound of the automated female voice, telling him that he had zero new messages. "What the hell?" He wondered aloud as he walked into his room. Sighing, he pulled a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt from out of his closet and started getting dressed. When he was finished, he went to the living room to check his answering machine again. Still, there was no message from Ino, or anyone. Sasuke frowned and grabbed his keys off the kitchen table and walked out of the house.

He drove around town for a few minutes until he made it to a family-owned café a few miles away. When he entered the café, the waitress greeted him with a smile. "Hey, Sasuke-kun! I haven't seen you around here in a while!"

"Hey, Ayame," Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement. "Yeah, I've been busy with the band. We might be going on tour soon," he shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "It's pretty empty today," he said as he looked around the café. Ayame nodded and smiled again before guiding him to his usual table in the far back. She watched as Sasuke slipped into the booth and looked up at her. "Can I have a Belgian waffle with bananas, toast with jelly, bacon, and an omelet with tomatoes?"

"Sure thing!" Ayame wrote down his order quickly and saluted him. "I'll be back with your food as quickly as possible!" Sasuke nodded and watched as she strutted off. With a sigh, he began scanning the café and people watching. So far, he was having a terrible birthday. Where the hell was everyone? Did all of his friends and bandmates seriously forget that today was his _twentieth_ birthday? Some friends he had.

"Is this seat taken?" Sasuke looked up at the sound of the low, sensual voice of a woman. Onyx met hazel when the woman locked gazes with him and slid onto the other side of the table. "You looked a little lonely, I figured I should come give you company." She shifted slightly and smiled, resting her chin against her hand. "I'm Suki," she greeted and flipped her black hair over her shoulder.

Sasuke studied the woman in slight awe. She was _perfect._ Her tanned, smooth skin was flawless and soft looking. Her long, wavy black hair was shiny and silky, her blue eyes were piercingly bright, and she had curves in all the right places that she exposed perfectly enough to heat up the fire in anyone's loins. "Kid, you got a name?"

"It's Sasuke," he mumbled. Suki seemed perfectly amused by _something_ because she broke out into a grin. Sasuke blinked at her and she leaned over on the table.

"Well, Sasuke," she purred his name in a low voice, "what is a handsome boy like you doing all by yourself here?" She asked. "It's a shame that someone as cute as you isn't hanging out with his friends or _girl_friend."

"I don't have a girlfriend," Sasuke responded almost too quickly. Again, all Suki did was grin seductively. "Why are you here alone?" Sasuke asked, wanting to take the attention away from himself. Suki shrugged and leaned back in her seat, causing her shirt to lower and slightly expose more of her cleavage. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly and he glanced away.

"I just wanted to get some coffee," she responded and smirked, "but this was way better. How old are you, Sasuke?" She asked, tilting her head to the side innocently. Sasuke looked back at her and her smile widened. Sasuke shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck,

"Twenty."

"Aw, man," Suki pouted and leaned forward again. "You're too young for me." After a few seconds, she smirked again. "Let me rephrase that. _I'm_ probably too old for you. I don't mind getting with a twenty year old but…I'm thirty four." Suki waited for an answer, but Sasuke gave none. She started laughing, throwing her head back.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms. Suki looked at him and began laughing again. "What? Is there something on my face? Why are you laughing at me?"

"Hush," Suki stood up and walked around the table. "Come on, kid." She grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the booth. Sasuke opened his mouth to protest but she just shook her head. "Forget your food, let's go!"

She dragged him all the way across town to the park. When they got there, she led him directly to the swings. "Wow," she gushed, "It's so early that no one's here." Suki sat down on one swing and pointed to the one next to her. "Sit." Sasuke looked at her for a second but did as he was told. Suki kicked off and started swinging and Sasuke followed.

"You know, you remind me of a guy I used to know in the past," Suki was looking ahead of her at the sky but her voice was filled with sorrow, "he was a lonely guy. No one talked to him…including me. I'm not entirely to blame though. It seemed to me that he didn't want any friends to begin with." Suki sighed and her swinging slowed down a bit. "When I saw you by yourself ordering so much food, it reminded me of him. It also reminded me of how, like everyone else in school, I never got the guts to talk to him, and I regret it every day. I figured I'd feel less guilty if I kept someone else company, and kept them from being alone…so I went to you." She stopped swinging and turned to Sasuke with a smile. Sasuke started at her with slightly wide eyes. "Well? Aren't you going to say something?

"…Thank you," Sasuke said with a smile. Suki nodded in response and looked ahead. The two sat in silence for a few minutes until a young boy of about five with dark hair came running towards them. The boy stopped in front of Suki and grabbed her hand.

"Mommy, there you are!" The boy exclaimed and started pulling her off the swing. "Daddy and me were looking all over for you! We're going to get ice cream, mommy, so you have to hurry!" Suki smiled at the boy and patted his head. She turned to Sasuke, the smile still on her face.

"I'll be seeing you around, kid." She got up and began walking away with her son. After some distance, she turned around and grinned at him. "Oh, and, happy birthday!" She called out. Sasuke's eyes widened and he watched her walk away with her mouth agape.

"How did she know?" He wondered aloud. When her silhouette disappeared into the morning time, Sasuke sighed and looked down at the dirt. He remained there for a few minutes, alone and in silence. When he was about to get up, he felt arms wrap around his neck and body weight press against him.

"Sasuke-kun, there you are!" He turned his head slightly to see Ino grinning at him. "We were looking all over for you! Happy birthday, Sasuke!" She squeezed him with all her might and Sasuke thought that he might die from the tight hug.

"Ino, you're killing him!" Sakura's voice roared and Sasuke heard a loud slapping sound. Ino yelped when Sakura slapped her back and she fell forward, her and Sasuke falling off the swing and onto the ground. Sasuke smiled softly as Sakura frowned at the two. "Sorry, Sasuke…"

"Uchiha!" Sasuke turned around to the sound of Neji's voice and his face was met with a tomato. "Happy birthday." Sasuke wiped the tomato gunk off his face and smirked at the Hyuuga.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke," Gaara nodded as he walked next to Neji. "Shikamaru's in the car getting your basket of tomatoes." As if on cue, Shikamaru came walking towards them with his hands in his pockets. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and wondered where the tomatoes were.

"Come on, you slow woman," Shikamaru called over his shoulder as he approached his band mates. "Happy birthday, you pain in the ass," he said to Sasuke. Sasuke stood up and looked over Shikamaru's shoulder only to see Tenten struggling with a basket of tomatoes. When she saw him, she broke out into a huge grin.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke-kun!" She set the basket down and ran over to hug him.

"We would have come sooner but she threw you a party," Neji explained as he picked up the basket and carried it over. "She didn't want you to be alone on your birthday." Sasuke glanced down at the woman hugging him and smiled.

"Group hug!" She shouted and released her arms from Sasuke and began grabbing at people near her. Sakura and Ino complied and hugged him willingly. Tenten pulled Gaara and Neji into the hug and Ino pulled Shikamaru in.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SASUKE!" The three girls shouted in unison. Sasuke could feel a grin creeping onto his face.

_I am not alone now…or ever. My friends are always with me._

* * *

**JKL**: _I should get beat up because that last line was so goddamn sappy. Anyway, sorry if it's shitty. I started it at midnight and made myself sit there until it was done. So yup, didn't sleep until 4am. Happy birthday, Sasuke-kun!_

_In case you're wondering, this doesn't connect to the main storyline...because, well, Tenten isn't friends with all of Black-n-White. In fact, one-third of them hate her. Sasuke and Sakura don't know her, and Shikamaru and Gaara are kind of friends with her._

_Anyway, yeah, happy birthday boo!_


	9. Author's Note!

**Hey, folks. JKL, here. Yeah, I forgot to mention this to you guys, but this story is on a short-hiatus. I've just been so busy, because I signed up for CampNanoWriMo. Basically, I have to write 50,000 words by the 31st. I started a few days late so I'm a couple thousand words behind, which is really stressing me out. -.-**

**I don't know when this story will be updated again, because I'm writing about 5 stories at a time, but this not really my priority because, well, I already wrote the entire story in a notebook, but I changed a major part of it, which resulted in having to change the entire &*$#ing story. It's kinda irritating, and it makes me kinda bored with this story since I already know what happens and everything.**

**IRREGARDLESS, I still love FHL, and I will be updating...eventually.**

**Also, just wanted to make a few notes that I didn't make before:**

**1. Just to make this clear, _again, _Temari is Naruto's sister in this, not Gaara's. Also, Tayuya is Sai's sister.**

**2. Tayuya and Sai speak french because they are from France.**

**3. I'm not in a band. I don't know what it is like to be in a band. This will not be accurate. (ex: there will be times where Neji acts as the vocalist for Black-n-White, because c'mon guys, would you rather see Tenten doing a duet with Neji or Ino?)**

**4. I changed the person who acts as Tenten's voice. In case you haven't noticed so far, Tenten sings Evanescence songs. In all honesty, I haven't watched or read Naruto in years, but as I started playing Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations I realized something: Tenten's voice is higher than every other female's. (except maybe Hinata's.) And, Amy Lee has a pretty low pitched voice. So, from now on (for the most part-I might include one or two more Evanescence songs), Tenten will be 'singing' Paramore songs.**

**5. In the next chapter, Ino and Tenten are going to be doing a duet, and it will be a cover by Juliet Simms. It is only one person singing, so if you're one of the people who actually listens to the song while reading this, please try to use your imagination.**

**Alright, well, that's that! Don't lose faith in this story. It will be back soon! Thanks for supporting me!~**


End file.
